<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaede dies to The Five Night's at Freddy's 2 song. by Spicycrab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760784">Kaede dies to The Five Night's at Freddy's 2 song.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicycrab/pseuds/Spicycrab'>Spicycrab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Major V3 Spoilers, THE MAN BEHIND THE SLAUGHTTERRR, fnaf 2 song, how dare she, kaede is purple guy game theory video coming soon, kaedes execution, tsumugi hates fnaf, worst thing ive ever done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicycrab/pseuds/Spicycrab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kaede died to the FNAF 2 song, and Shuichi was kinda vibing bc that's his favorite song?</p><p>(I'm SO so sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaede dies to The Five Night's at Freddy's 2 song.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> The first class trial had...ended, and Kaede had been declared the blackened. It was something nobody had suspected, nobody thought Kaede could even do something like that.</p><p> </p><p> “It’s punishment time!!” Monokuma said, about to start the blonde’s execution. </p><p> </p><p> “Wait!” Kaede exclaimed with tears in her eyes, “can you please...play the Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 song while I die?” The room fell silent. That was Shuichi’s favorite song. “K-kaede…” He tried to speak, but was cut off by Monokuma. </p><p> </p><p> “Well… I guess so? This is actually the 2nd time I’ve had to play a FNAF song during someone’s death…stupid kids...” The bear muttered, and before anyone could respond to that statement, the execution had begun.</p><p> </p><p> The metallic collar around Kaede’s neck dragged her to the place where her inevitable death would occur. As soon as she was above the gigantic piano, the Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 song began to play. Shuichi was already crying.</p><p> </p><p> Monokuma themed speakers were blasting it, kinda tacky but it’s the thought that counts.<em> “I dunno what I was thinking...leaving my child behind…” </em></p><p> </p><p> Shuchi screamed, “AT LEAST CUT TO THE GOOD PART, GOD MONOKUMA!!” this was outrageous! I mean, Monokuma’s sadistic, but this is just too much…</p><p> </p><p> The robotic bear grumbled, “I don’t get paid enough for this…” and complied with his request.</p><p> </p><p><em>  “IT’S BEEN SO LONG!!” </em> The speakers boomed, Shuichi was sobbing uncontrollably as he sang along. Kaede was choking to death, so she wasn’t quite sure what was going on at this point. <em> “SINCE I’VE LAST BEEN MY SON, LOST TO THIS MONSTER” </em></p><p> </p><p> Kaede was struggling to breath, just trying to focus on the song as the chain yanked her back and forth on the piano. Rocks had begun to be thrown at her, this was a truly humiliating death, but at least the soundtrack was a bop.</p><p> </p><p><em>  “TO THE MAN BEHIND THE SLAUGHTER” </em> Shuichi was borderline having a breakdown now, everyone stayed a good 10 feet away from him, seeing as he was attempting to whip and nae nae to drown out the pain. <em> “SINCE YOU’VE BEEN GONNEEE”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em>  “I’VE BEEN SINGING THIS STUPID SONG” </em> He looked up at the piano, Kaede was dead. She was, well, gone. She hung there, but the music didn’t stop. <em> “SO I COULD PONDER, THE SANITY OF YOUR MOTHER...” </em></p><p> </p><p> Well, the lyrics were done. </p><p> </p><p> The back of the piano fell, and crushed the blonde (as with Monokid.). The blood trickled through the cracks as the instrumental part of the song played loudly, Shuichi had since stopped whipping and nae nae-ing.</p><p> </p><p> The music stopped, the execution was over, everyone was ushered back to the trial grounds, where they stood in silence for what felt like hours.</p><p> </p><p> “That song sucked.” Kokichi finally spoke up, looking down at his hand nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p> Shuichi straight up growled, “I'll have you know that the Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 (FNAF 2) song by The Living Tombstone is a musical masterpiece, and if you DARE to insult it one more time I will pummel you into the ground.” he clenched his fist, despite Kaede dying to the song, it was still his favorite.</p><p> </p><p> Kokichi shrugged, “‘Kay”.</p><p> </p><p> But before Shuichi could kill Kokichi, Monokuma of all people (Well, bears?) broke up the fight. “Sorry dummies without the thicc, but if you kill right here I’ll have to play the FNAF 1 song!” </p><p> </p><p> Shuchi slumped at that. He couldn’t bear with the idea of dying to that. </p><p> </p><p> It would be several weeks until Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, and Keebo killed Danganronpa to the FNAF 2 song. Tsumugi was absolutely devastated, she always hated FNAF.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again. im so sorry. this is the worst thing ive ever made</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>